The present invention relates to a toilet height conversion apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a toilet height conversion apparatus which presents the appearance of a toilet with a higher bowl, and which is adapted to receive a conventional toilet seat and lid.
There exists a need for a significant minority of the population for a toilet or commode which is greater than the conventional approximately fourteen inches off of the floor. These people include various persons with disabilities, a significant number of elderly persons, and the like. This need has been recognized for some time. Various attempts have been made over the years to provide what is often referred to as a toilet seat elevator for toilets. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,211 Bemis et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,980,922 Taylor; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,932 Lenosky. Bemis et al. disclose a toilet seat elevator which utilizes a metal bracket to attach the elevator to the top of the toilet bowl. The toilet seat then bolts to the elevator. Taylor similarly discloses a toilet seat elevator which is hinged to the top of the toilet bowl by a metal hinge, with the toilet seat being attached to a projection on the elevator. Lenosky discloses a raised toilet seat which is superimposable on the bowl of the toilet only when the lid and seat are in a raised position. The Lenosky structure does not allow closure of the toilet by means of the lid when the raised seat is in position.